


i liked you better before you became a myspace whore

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 2000s, AIM - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Technology, eventual angst, inspired by emily is away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "mikeyxxmurder is typing..."
Relationships: Alicia Simmons/Mikey Way, Mikey Way/Gabe Saporta (Past), Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first full-length/multi-chapter fic in ages! will be updated regularly

Pete waited impatiently for AIM to load on his mother’s old desktop computer, tapping his black-painted fingernails on the wooden table the computer sat on. When the screen finally loaded, he typed “xxpeterpanxx” into the appropriate box, then entered his password and waited.

Pete grinned when he saw that Mikey was online. Mikey Way had been Pete’s best friend since they were both in kindergarten. He clicked on Mikey’s username and sent him a quick message.

xxpeterpanxx: hey mikeyway!  
mikeyxxmurder: hey pete. what have u been doing?

Pete had to think about his answer to this one for a minute. He hadn’t been doing much of anything, really, but the last thing he wanted was to make Mikey think he was boring.

xxpeterpanxx: stuff lol. u?  
mikeyxxmurder is typing…

Pete eagerly waited for the next message to appear onscreen, smiling and leaning in closer to the computer when it finally did.

mikeyxxmurder: just hanging out with my sibling. u going to gabe’s end-of-school party tonight?

Pete frowned. He wasn’t a popular kid at his high school, and neither was Mikey, really, but the other boy, at least, had a reputation, so he got invited to things more often than Pete. 

xxpeterpanxx: gabe saporta?? no he hates me  
mikeyxxmurder: i made out with him once

Pete wasn’t really sure if Mikey was joking about that part or not, but Mikey didn’t usually joke. He decided to ignore the comment and move on in the conversation.

xxpeterpanxx: crazy 2 think there r end-of-school parties already. can u believe we’re graduating high school so soon?  
mikeyxxmurder: it does feel weird. we’ll be off 2 college soon.  
xxpeterpanxx: we won’t grow apart once high school ends, right?  
mikeyxxmurder: right. sweet little dudes 4ever.  
Xxpeterpanxx: 4ever.

The conversation pretty much ended after that. Pete felt good about the conversation, but he couldn’t quite swallow the lump in his throat, or get rid of the feeling that something bad was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alicia is a queen i love her

The next day, Pete logged onto AIM eagerly to see how the party had gone.  
xxpeterpanxx: hey mikeyway how was the party  
mikeyxxmurder: intense! i have a new girlfriend now  
xxpeterpanxx is typing…  
xxpeterpanxx is deleting…  
xxpeterpanxx is typing…  
xxpeterpanxx: awesome! who is she?

Pete was supposed to be happy for his best friend. He was happy for Mikey. So why did his chest ache?

mikeyxxmurder: alicia from school

Pete knew Alicia, but only vaguely. She was one of the emo kids, and the emo and scene kids didn’t really mix at their school. The two subcultures didn’t dislike each other, not by any means, but they kept mostly to themselves. 

Pete had seen Alicia around before, though. She had piercing blue eyes and a long black fringe and a nose piercing.

xxpeterpanxx: that’s so cool mikeyway! :)

Pete had the terrible feeling that he had messed up by not just sneaking into Gabe’s party to hang out with Mikey. He wasn’t quite sure why, but he couldn’t shake it.

xxpeterpanxx is offline


End file.
